The Forgotten Forerunner
by Isielos
Summary: Our beloved characters of Fablehaven and PJ&O come together by fate to defeat the greatest evil the world has ever known. A new character, Marcus, a teenager from OUR world, joins the Brackendra, Percabeth, Seth, Grover, and others to eliminate a far older and more dangerous foe from his world. Join them as they fight across the globe for everything they love and cherish.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Fablehaven Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover -**

 **The Forgotten Forerunner**

 ***Note to readers***

"Hey there guys! I wrote out this idea for a story over two years ago. I was going through a box of my old stuff after working over in Europe for a few years, and I unboxed a emvery/em crinkly paper with a treasure trove of nearly 25 chapters of this meticulously planned crossover. Now, it isn't _quite_ done, but I hopefully plan to post weekly or bi-weekly in the near future (if my terrible procrastination doesn't catch up to me first). Reviews are welcomed and embraced! I can't stress it enough! I would REALLY love to improve my writing, and **YOU** , the fanfiction community, are wonderful and inspiring to the point where I can correct myself in the future. Perhaps YOU'LL play a key part in the story. We'll see ;)

Also, I actually haven't read the books in quite a while. I plan on doing it soon, so... my apologizes in advance if I accidentally screw something up. Thank You.

From, Isielos

 **Chapter One**

Kendra waited nervously outside her grandpa's study. She had fought against goblins, dragons, demons, her lil' brother, but this...

This level of anxiety was different.

Nearly suffocating, you could say. Her fingers were caressing wildly against her ring. After the whole Great Battle between the Demons and Fairies, their was a period of celebration and peace among much of the magical community. Their were ballads and songs, long feasts, boisterous banquets and a great rebuilding of both Fablehaven and of the Fairy Kingdom. The population of fairies have nearly doubled since the arrival of the poor, yet, optimistic sprites. Their Queen and her beloved prince, Bracken were doing innumerable efforts to establish their treasured and mysterious culture and lifestyle on Earth. Against the wishes of the Queen however, Bracken has actually spent more time with Kendra than ever before (a whopping month together in fact!). The Queen wasn't necessarily against the idea of her son and a mere human hand-maiden courting together, but their were a few... concerns which had arose.

Bracken's duties as a ruler and counselor were foremost the most important, especially at such a delicate time. The king was making a slow recovery ever since the horrible trauma of being imprisoned and tortured and Bracken actually had the audacity of prioritizing meeting with Kendra over important scouting missions for their future locations of their kingdom! In short, he was simply _infatuated_ with her. The kind of twitterpation that leads to love songs, evenings by the sunsets and ALL the Owl City albums. This led to long nights of very heated discussion between Her Majesty and her son. His age was also a an issue, cause... I mean c'mon. A teenager dating an ages old white haired guy was exceptionally peculiar. There were a few more reasons (one involving a flamethrower and an all american cheesecake), but we won't delve into those matters.

Now, Kendra twiddled her thumbs in little circles as she eagerly awaited. The Queen in her human form (which was incredibly rare) was now talking with a her grandfather, a mere mortal, but an experienced one at that. Her grandfather was negotiating with Her Majesty on the bounds and terms of their relationship. The Queen, although disappointed with Bracken's choices, she was willing to create an elixer to reduce the actual age of Bracken so that their courtship wouldn't be so... odd. The Queen was limited in some resources right now, and Grandfather had a limited supply as well, but they were both willing to trade certain materials to benefit both parties.

The door opened and Kendra quickly glanced up. Her grandfather smiled as he waved his hand over, inviting her in. Kendra looked down and adjusted her coral pink knee high dress. It matched well with her skin, but greatly contrasted against her dark brunette hair, making her stand out like a diamond laid on black velvet. Her grandfather took her by the shoulder and gently stopped her before entering. "I trust you, but make sure you're on your best behavior love," he said quietly, " She is divine royalty after all."

Kendra looked up to find a beautiful young woman, most likely in her early thirties and with an unearthly, and perfect set of glowing white hair. Her sprite hears jutted out a fair bit, and she had a cute and pointy nose. Her body looked like it came straight out of a model's magazine, but it was modestly covered with a simple white dress that had a golden banner and refined orbs of soft sapphires the size of baseballs. It ran up all the way to an elegant necklace laced with an assortment of luminous stones that radiated against her warm smile and strikingly blue eyes./p

Kendra bowed graciously. "Your majesty," she said reverently, "I desire to know whether we have come to an agreement with our relationship."

"The Queen flicked her hand, bidding for her head to rise, "Oh Kendra, I can see why now my son speaks so highly of you," she said in a beautifully accented voice.

"Kendra smiled a little, trying to hide the blush spreading across her face. "Thank you, your majesty," she spoke.

The Queen returned a warm smile and walked and took a seat at Stan's chair. " You know Kendra, ever since the war, as immortal and divine as I am, beyond what humans can unfortunately render, this is a time of great

She intertwined her fingers on Grandpa's desk, making it seem much more business-like rather than casual, which made Kendra's heart drop a little.

"Although my son has petitioned for quite some time now to become young again, although it is possible, there will have to be some bounds set."

Kendra took a seat in a chair in front of the ornate mahogany desk. "What kind of terms?" she innocently asked.

"The first and foremost is that I know you humans," her lips pursed, " I know the innovative wonders and creations you can create, but all things have a balance. When there is good, their is inevitable evil. When there is cleverness, there is kindness and gentleness. Virtue and vice. Gluttony and deprivation. Do you understand?"

Kendra nodded. "Excellent," replied the Queen, "Now knowing this law of the universe, although their is alot of potential and goodness, especially demonstrated like no other amoung the members of the Fablehaven staff, there have been also horrors and greater evils like no other. Like wars, cruel experiments and torture, pollution, dictatorships, betrayal, plagues, pornography and foolish decisions that impact generations to come."

She paused, and then resumed, looking up, "This is such critical time for choices for my son. Even with his age returning to 17, that is a time for both fairies and humans where a great stress of accountability plays into effect. This is the time where decisions determine destiny. What our future occupations will be like, where will we study, all those life changing matters boils down to that time. I'm also aware that that's when one becomes an adult according to your customs described in Harry Potter."

Kendra tried to hold in her laugh, but she was too nervous to laugh anyway, so she kept on intently listening. "Look, just please, help him to retain and remember who he really is, " the Queen stressed, " He's a prince who's destined to become a King. Never loose his sight on that. When he becomes older and a bit more mature in his actions, he will become King, as determined by prophecy before the world was."

Kendra nodded. It made sense. She knew it wasn't some lovey-dovey high school relationship, but she also knew that it wasn't some super formal diplomatic relationship either. She wouldn't be so pushy about it, but if things became more intense, then she would have to honor her agreement.

"What's the next term your majesty?" she questioned. The Queen sighed, and said, "The last one, is concerning marriage."

Kendra's nervousness disappeared and she was a bit shocked. It was sudden, yet so far away, and perhaps they would break up within the next few years.

"By your reaction, I know what you must think," The Queen responded, " 'Oh, it's all so sudden, yet so far away, and perhaps we will break up within the next few years.' We'll, I'll tell this my dear, when that time comes, there will have to be a trade off involvi..." Her voice trailed off.

The main jewel on her necklace, a large stone shimmering like the sunset upon a white capped wave softly glowed and said in a formal British voice, "Your majesty, the Great Queen of the Fairies, Mistress over the dimensions, the council demands your presence. This situation requires immediate attention."

The Queen was a little upset with such a rude interruption, but their was another look in her eyes. One that Kendra rarely saw.

Fear.

"I'm attending with haste. Please await and prepare my arrival with a _full_ briefing," she said with great concern.

"Of course ma'm. Will do." The necklace's glow died slowly until the Queen stood up and said to Kendra. "I'm sorry, we will have to continue this discussion another time. You have full freedom to court my son..." She paused, " I trust your judgement."

Kendra slightly bowed once more and said, " I understand. Thank you madame."

The Queen nodded back. Then, within a moment's flash, she vanished in a colorful pillar of light.

As soon as she left, Kendra noticed how drained she was. She just felt very low on energy. Even with the Fairy Queen in human form, it still took a temporary toll on her body. If she was THIS exhausted, how was her grandpa?

Kendra, balancing herself admist a slight headache, walked over to the study entry and opened it's heavy door. She found her grandpa collapsed and snoozing heavily on the ground like a baby... Or a man. After the whole ordeal with the Queen, Kendra couldn't help but laugh. She quickly pulled out her smartphone and took a picture of the incident before sending it to Bracken. It was even more funny, because Kendra was teaching Bracken how to use a phone, so he still didn't catch on how to correctly use one... much less, the culture of how to use one.

Bracken: lolz

Kendra: I told you not to use lolz silly XD

Bracken: Right... sryy.

There was a pause before he sent 'So what did my mother say?'

Kendra: She said everything was okay!:D I just gotta remind you that you're a king and not some silly boyfriend haha

Bracken: A bother indeed

Kendra: She was also about to say something about marriage

Bracken: WAT? (Followed by a gif of a surprised sloth)

Kendra: Its okay. She had to leave for something. She had to meet with a council. She said we would meet again soon.

Bracken didn't respond back for nearly a half hour before he replied. During that time, she helped Grandma help Grandpa get to bed. When she returned to her own room, her phone's messenger buzzed. Quickly unlocking it, she read the following.

Bracken: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

As said previously, please leave a review! Thanks love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mount Olympus. On most nights, the sky often rumbled about with the murmurs of thunder here and there.

But not this one.

It was as silent as death...

Within the community of Mount Olympus itself, the minor gods were commanded to return to their living quarters at once and offer up their prayers unto the Gods, which was highly unusual. Only in times of great distress was this proclamation issued. The Gods themselves needed as much help as they could obtain, because within the great throne room, all of the 'Big Ones' were in attendance.

All except... Persephone.

Athena, Ares, Hermes, and others were each in secluded circles, bowing their heads politely, as if it were a light dinner party with a large elephant in the room. The absence of Persephone at a time like this was alarming. There was no laughter. No hint of high spirits. Just low whispers muttered about the great marble walls. More questions than answers arose, but no one dare spake loudly until Zeus himself declared it so.

Just then, thunder roared.

Zeus burst in the council chamber, arms swinging powerfully at his sides. His long flowing hair was glowing an unearthly gold, and his eyes were aflame as fire. They boasted determination, leadership, family... but also another, which hasn't arisen much since The Great Battle.

Fear...

The Gods quickly entered their seats. Poseidon and Hades waited patiently by the side of their brother's elaborate throne as he marched towards it. He smoothed out his white robes before taking a seat. He then took his infamous bolt of lightning by his side, and it erupted with cackles of blinding electricity as he griped it.

"Brothers," he boomed, "You may now be seated."

Poseidon and Hades each took their seats. The stone carvings of octopuses and fish swam about as Poseidon took his seat while Hades' had more somber images. A mother weeping over her dead child, the suicide of a heartbroken man, the sinking of an entire naval ship.

"First... My beloved family, I thank you all for coming at such a short notice," Zeus said. The Gods nodded in acknowledgment. " Your bravery and wisdom has brought me much strength during my own periods of trial, and this one is the greatest of them yet. This one cannot be ignored. The very fate of the council can be determined within the evidence that has been brought to my attention."

Athena's eyebrows raised slightly as Hephaestus raised his hand beneath his chin.

Thunder rumbled again before Zeus declared, " My dear, you can come in now."

The doors swung open slowly before a tiny figure... a mortal it seemed hobbled into the throne room. Based on her physique, she looked like she was in her early 20s. She was frantically sobbing, her hands buried in her face. She had black matted hair, which was caked with dirt and grime. She was wearing what was once an elegant coral pink dress with white ribbons, but was now unkempt, crinkled, and smothered with various stains. She was shoeless. She seemed to be in good health, but the emotional and psychological effects where greatly present. Hades eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Okay, who's kid is this? Cause this one ain't mine" arose Ares. The other Gods shook their heads and looked down.

"This is no one's half-mortal daughter, I assure you," Zeus said. His eyes, filled with sorrow spoke to the terrified girl, " Please... please my dear, look up."

She heaved in large breathes before wiping her eyes with her forearms. Tears were still streaming from her dazzling gold eyes as she parted her hair revealing her face. The council arose to their feat in horror and anger as they recognized the distraught woman.

It was Persephone.

To be continued

 _Again, reviews are greatly appreciated:)_


End file.
